elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Owyn
|Base ID = }} Owyn is the current blademaster of the Arena. He is a Redguard with a short temper and a stabbing wit. He is very jaded, often taunting the Hero by stating that he does not believe they will survive the next fight, for example: "You see to it that the people of Cyrodiil get some entertainment, and I'll see to it that you get a decent burial!". However, as Owyn is presumably short-tempered and irreverent with all those he speaks to, this is probably not meant as a personal insult. As the Hero advances through the ranks of the Arena, Owyn becomes more and more friendly. He has asked the Battle Matron, Ysabel Andronicus, to marry him but she refused saying "I'm old, not desperate." Interactions The Hero can talk to him to become a combatant in the Arena, and to receive rewards and advancement after fights. He also gives the Hero a brief history of the Arena, although an anonymous Blue Team Gladiator standing nearby can give a more complete history. On the ground beside Owyn, the Hero can find a crumpled note written by Branwen claiming to be Owyn's daughter, and that he does not believe her. Upon meeting Owyn for the first time, he expresses his strong disbelief at The Hero for asking to participate in the Arena. Owyn laughs in an insulting way and asserts The Hero will not be able to survive for long. In fact, upon asking for rumors, he jabs an insult by calling the new participant an idiot and wonders if there is any truth to that. However, as The Hero ascends in rank, Owyn completely changes his look and expresses his surprise several times, especially when The Hero has triumphed over 3 Argonian bandits. He finally gives his respect and offers more moral support. When reaching the rank of Hero, Owyn no longer chastises The Hero and when asking for rumors again, he does admit he is curious on The Grey Prince's ambiguous origins and later, his love life. Dialogue " " :I'll be going now. "You're damn right you will! This is a training hall, not a nursery! Now get back up those stairs while you still have legs! Damned tourists...." :I want to be a combatant. "You what? You want to be a combatant? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you! My granny could beat you, and she's dead! Wait, you're serious, aren't you? What is with you people? You walk in, want to be combatants, and your entrails end up decorating my Red Room. All right, it's your funeral. Welcome to the Arena, you filthy Pit Dog. You're free to fight, so long as you know the rules of competition. Now, let me give you your Battle Raiment. It's the uniform of all Arena combatants. Do you want a Light Raiment or a Heavy Raiment?" ::I'll take the Light Raiment. "A Light Raiment, huh? You sure? I figured you for the Heavy Raiment type. You know, hide behind a skin of steel? Hmph. Okay then, here. Put that on, see if it fits okay. When you're ready for a match, I'll be waiting. You want to fight, you talk to me. All right then." ::I'll take the Heavy Raiment. "Here. Wear it proudly. And keep it in good condition, would you? That way I can give it to some other suicidal idiot after you're dead. Just let me know when you're ready for a match and we can get this over with." :::Battle Matron "That's Ysabel Andronicus, crabby old woman who sits over there. She's dear to me, so if you wrong her in any way, I'll rip your damn liver out." :::Blademaster "That's me, genius. Down here, I'm the boss. I don't care if the Emperor's ghost is floating around. In the Bloodworks, he answers to me." :::Gaiden Shinji "The first Arena Blademaster. Best damned warrior that ever lived, served the Order of Diagna. Got killed fighting the Orcs. Azura rest his soul." :::Grand Champion "The reigning Grand Champion is Agronak Gro-Malog. His fighting name is "The Gray Prince." He's an Orc... well, Half-Orc, actually, or so they say. The important thing is he's been Grand Champion for nearly a decade. Why? Because nobody's had the gut to face him. The Gray Prince is unbeatable. At least, that's what the people of Cyrodiil have come to believe. Maybe it's time someone stepped into that Arena and proved them wrong..." :::Rules of Competition "You fight for the Blue Team. You fight against the Yellow Team. In order to fight in the Arena you must wear an Arena Battle Raiment. The Battle Raiment covers your entire body. You can use your own helmet, shield, and weapon, so choose those items wisely. The Battle Raiment's already enchanted, so you can't muck with it. But aside from that, anything goes. Magic, stealth... whatever you need to win. You can compete in the Arena any day from 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM. Just come to me, tell me you're ready for a match, and away you'll go. Got it? Good. If you actually manage to win a fight, don't get any ideas about looting your opponent's corpse! That's strictly forbidden." :::Rumors "I heard a rumor that you're an idiot. Any truth to that?" "Get a move on." Quotes *''"What are you waiting for? You signed up for this, maggot! Now get up to that Arena and fight!"'' – When approached after starting a match *''"I know you're ready! I already approved your match, you idiot! Now get up to that Arena and spill some blood!"'' – When asked ready for a match after starting a match Appearances * de:Owyn no:Owyn ru:Овин Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers